A Lily Love Story
by JamesIsAllMine
Summary: Most say James is the one that chased after Lily. But what about the other way around. A huge twist to your average fanfic. Nonetheless a total Jilly.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

"Oh, come on Lils. We've been over this. Just tell him 'I like you,'" Dorcas said.

" Dorcas, it's not that simple. We've been at each others' throats for years," replied Lily. Still, she could imagine herself saying that- and him saying it back- in her dreams.

Just at that moment, Marlene walked in and so did...Sirius. There goes Lily's hopes. They were laughing so hard.

"No! Sirius!" Marlene screamed between laughs.

Sirius dropped her on her back onto the Gryffindor common room couch. Then he swooped in and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"My Marlene. These past few quidditch practices with you have been life changing. Please confess your hidden love for me...Oh. Hey there Lily. Dorcas." Sirius blushed just a smidge and left.

"What was that?" Lily exclaimed. If she couldn't have a love life, her friend should.

Marlene laughed. "That was Sirius being Sirius."

Lily shook her head. "No. Sirius blushed. Sirius never blushes. Awwww." Marlene threw a pillow at her.

"What are you two doing anyway?" She gestured lightly at the crumpled up pieces of paper scattered everywhere.

"We _were _getting Lily to write a letter to James. She lost a bet," Dorcas smirked.

Lily groaned and leaned back.

"Oh my Merlin, Lils. Here. I'll write it for you," Marlene said.

_Dear James,_

_ I have known you for a while and I really think that we should go out. We spend _a lot _of time together._

_See you there,_

"Great. Now all you have to do is sign." Marlene continued.

Lily looked it over and smiled. She walked to the table and signed...Anonymous.

"There," Lily sighed and owled it to James.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

"Prongs. Prongs! Prongs, wake up mate!" said Sirius. He playfully pushed James in the arms.

"Ahhh," James yawned, stretching out his arms. "Oi! Why am I up so early?"

Sirius walked over and said, "I believe a big Marauder congratulations is in order! You have our first love note!"

This grabbed James's interest. He skimmed over it and kept thinking to himself _'Who would write this?'_

Of course, he had his eyes set on someone. Not just someone he flirted with randomly or someone whom he has snogged, but a special someone. Marlene.

"Only Marlene would be so straightforward and we do spend _a lot _of time together. Now I just have to test out my theory," James said gleefully.

Sirius glanced over, a twinge of disappointment in his eyes. "I don't think it's Marlene. She's too pure. She's too..."

Sirius couldn't finish that thought because Remus and Peter had just entered. Remus looked at them with a quizzical look. Of course he did. He was the sensible one. The smart one. The one who kept them from being expelled. And Peter, well... many don't know Peter's back story. I mean, he had to have been in the most popular group of boys for a reason.

Peter had known the rest of them for years and they had been friends for all of those years, but Peter was different. He didn't get included often. But when he did, he had a gleam in his eyes that no one could match. He was special that way.

Anyway, the Marauders gathered round and Sirius said, "Ol' Prongs thinks Marls has got a crush on him."

Remus laughed lightly and said, "Let me see the letter."

Sirius reluctantly passed it over in a joking manner, though he was not at all happy.

Remus said, "Yeah. This is her handwriting. I have her as my potions partner."

Sirius now focused his eyes on the paper, trying to hide his feelings.

"Well, it's settled then. We have to devise a plan for her to admit to this," James said and the Marauders got on talking about it. At least most of them did. Sirius was left to look at the paper saying to himself, _Is it really that unbelievable. Me and Marls. I was serious yesterday and she took it as a joke.' _He shook it off and tried to do what everyone would expect Sirius to do. Go after Emmeline Vance.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

"Dorcas," a shy voice said, chasing after Dorcas.

Immediately, she whipped her head back. Somehow, her hair fell perfectly in position again.

"Yes," she answered, with full focus on her crumpled up notes from last week in Peter's hand.

"Umm...you left this in Defense Against the Dark Arts class yesterday, so I...uhh brought it for you."

Dorcas smiled to herself.

"Thank you, Peter."

He waved nervously and ran off(very slowly). For a second, Dorcas just watched him.

_Remember your advice to Lily. Go for it._

Dorcas took off her heels and ran in Peter's direction. Soon, she was walking alongside him. She rushed up a little bit more and stood in front of Peter. He slowly looked up at her.

"I forgot to ask you something," she said. "I was wondering whether you wanted to go out with me."

Peter looked nervously again and smiled. The gleam was there again.

"On a date?" he asked.

Dorcas put her hand on his shoulder, being her flirty self, and said, "If you want it to be."

Peter laughed and nodded anxiously.

Dorcas smiled. That wasn't so hard. Now she just had to tell Lily about it.

She rushed to the library and of course Lily was there, but she was with Remus. Dorcas leaned closer to see what they were talking about.

"...and so, I never really got over Marlene," Remus said.

"Wow. I had no idea."

_'It wasn't just her' _Dorcas thought to herself.

"Yeah. I really wanted to open my heart up to Marlene about...you know, but I just couldn't. There was just something stopping me. Marlene was my first girlfriend and the first girl I loved, and I just didn't want to ruin it."

In hopes to lighten the mood, Lily said jokingly, "So...you love another girl now?"

A little while passed and Lily realized that she touched a subject that was too personal. She gathered her things to leave him alone, but Remus grabbed her hand(in a friendly manner, of course), pulled her close and whispered, "Dorcas."

Lily stood there frozen, when ,suddenly, she realized the stare that Remus was giving her.

"Oh," was all she could manage before she left hurriedly, leaving Remus there, alone.

She rushed quickly and ran into Dorcas.

_'Did she hear?' _Lily thought to herself, but then, not actually wanting to know the answer to that question, she rushed past, a confused mess.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

James rushed out of class, thinking about Marlene, but this wasn't as it usually was. He now thought about how everyone supported him in his pursuit of her and how he felt that he wanted the love note-just from someone else. He never really liked Marlene as more than a friend. And she never acted like she liked him.

Even as Remus confirmed that it was her handwriting, there was just something about it that wasn't Marlene-esque. And he was glad.

He had no time to think about that anymore as he was snapped back into flirty-James-mode when he bumped into...

"Lilyflower!"

Lily looked up with a confused glance. He had never called her that before.

"Sorry." He blushed. "Just trying something out."

Lily smiled to herself, still looking at the floor.

"Umm... so did you know that Dorcas asked Wormtail-er... oh. Sorry- Peter out?" he asked.

Lily gaped at him.

"She did?"

He didn't even bother to answer her question.

"...and Marlene asked me out."

Lily felt the tears sting her eyes.

_How could she do that to her?_

She tried to act casual.

"But I don't know if I want to go out with her. I used to like her but now that it's happening...I-I just don't know who I want."

_I know who I want, _Lily thought.

"You mean what you want?"

He turned to face her intently. "No. _Who _I want."

She blushed. _Was he talking about her?_

"So what's up with you?"

She broke into tears and told him everything- even what Remus confided in her- and rested her head on his chest.

"At least I have you," she said and hugged his waist. She cried herself to sleep, blissfully unaware that she had really said that aloud.

He worked his way to the Gryffindor common room and set her down, hesitating slightly before kissing her on her forehead.


End file.
